Windows 7(All versions)
Note: HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT (HKCR) stores settings for all applications, utilities, and programs installed on a system. HKEY_CURRENT_USER (HKCU) stores settings for the user who is logged in. HKEY_USERS (HKU) stores settings for all of the user accounts on a given system. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE (HKLM) stores settings specific to the system that Windows is installed on. HKEY_CURRENT_CONFIG (HKCC) stores settings gathered or determined at runtime, generally when the system boots up. Add “Open Command Prompt Here” Option for Any Folder Though they have fewer and fewer reasons to do so, some users like to perform tasks from a command line. Unfortunately, navigating the myriad folders on a Windows 7 system from a command prompt can be a pain, especially if many of them have long file names. But it's easy to arrange for Windows 7 to open a command prompt window automatically in the directory being viewed. To do this, open the Registry Editor and navigate to the HKCR\Directory\Background\shell key. Highlight shell; right-click it; and choose New, Key from the menu. Name the new key Open Command Prompt Here. Once you've created the new key, highlight it and again choose New, Key from the menu. Create another key named command. Highlight the newly created command entry, and you'll see in the right Regedit pane that a default string value has been automatically created. In the right pane, highlight (Default), right-click it, and choose Modify from the menu. In the Edit String window that opens, type cmd.exe, click OK, and close the Registry Editor. When you're done, right-click the background of your desktop (or any folder in Windows Explorer) and choose Open Command Prompt Here to open a command prompt with a command line pointing to that directory. Add a Defrag Option When Right-Clicking Hard Drives For most Windows users, defragging a hard drive entails opening the Computer menu or the Libraries menu, right-clicking the drive, selecting Properties from the menu, clicking the Tools tab at the top of Properties window, and finally clicking the Defragment Now button. Here's how to arrange to launch the Windows Disk Defragmenter simply by right-clicking your hard drive. Open the Registry Editor and navigate to the HKCR\Drive\shell key. Highlight shell; right-click it; and choose New, Key from the menu. Name the new key runas. After you create it, a default string value should be automatically appear in the right Regedit pane. Highlight the runas key in the left pane, right-click (Default) in the right pane, and choose Modify from the menu. In the subsequent Edit String window that opens, enter Defragment and click OK. Next, highlight the newly created runas key again, right-click, and choose New, Key from the menu once more. Create another key named command. Highlight command and, in the right pane, highlight the (Default) value that was automatically created; then right-click it, and choose Modify from the menu. In the Edit String window that opens, type dfrgui.exe, click OK and close Regedit. Now, when you right-click a drive in the Computer window or the Libraries window, the Defragment option should be available.